


地下室的美人鱼

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	地下室的美人鱼

文俊辉打了唇环。

“疼吗？”徐明浩指腹压在他脸颊上，固定好用一只棉签沾着碘酒一点点涂在周围的皮肤上。“其实还好，不疼。”

“真是搞不懂，你们玩乐队的都要打一个这玩意儿吗？”文俊辉看着徐明浩背对他把棉签丢进垃圾桶，听不出来什么情绪。

“生气了？”徐明浩转过头走过来，一屁股跌坐在文俊辉大腿上，手自然地搭上了肩膀，“没有，我有什么好生气的。”撇着嘴，还是有一点生气的。

文俊辉凑过去轻轻咬了一下徐明浩的上唇，“真的不疼，”他在耳边说，“大概只有这么疼。”听到传来一声有些无可奈何的叹息才换上一如往常乖顺的笑容，仰头对上徐明浩的眼睛。徐明浩不理会他的笑，摆出嫌弃的神色点了一下他的额头，指尖顺着脸的轮廓划到耳垂的地方，捏了捏那里乱七八糟的耳钉和银链子，最后又停留在下嘴唇右边那个明晃晃的银环边。

文俊辉不喜欢徐明浩用这样的眼神看着他，好像望着无法逾越的山脉，他托着徐明浩的大腿把他整个抱起来放在餐桌上，扣着后脑勺和他接吻，另一只手隔着牛仔裤揉捏着下面，直到徐明浩的呼吸渐渐急促起来。

“俊辉……”文俊辉把手指塞进去的时候徐明浩咬住他后颈的一小块皮肤，像是无心又刻意地用虎牙来回磨碾，弄得一片湿黏红肿，“不……不要弄在那里，不然待会上台得戴choker了。”文俊辉感觉作乱的牙齿和嘴唇突然一顿，然后自己被摁着肩推开了。

“明浩，晚饭吃什么。”文俊辉敲着卧室的门朝里面喊。

“随便。”

文俊辉晚饭做了蛋炒饭，水多放了半指高，米饭粘糊糊得成了一坨，也就这样倒进锅里炒了。徐明浩说他过一会再吃，文俊辉从厕所里面冲了澡顶着湿漉漉的头发出来，看着卧室里依旧没有动静，只能自己胡乱塞了两口就背上包出门了。

乱糟糟的人生，就像蒸坏的米饭，和糟糕的爱情。相熟的发型师朋友用吹风机一点一点烘干他半长的头发，他从上个月开始蓄发，现在居然已经到脖颈的一半了。

“俊哥，要不要染个酒红色，感觉很适合你。”

“不用了，我喜欢现在的头发。”朋友撩起两边鬓角的碎发别到耳后，梳子尺压着用热风定型，“谢谢你。”

文俊辉看着被一圈灯泡包围住的镜子，看上去有一些逼仄却完完整整地映出了他的脸。他给自己画眼线的水平并不好，歪歪斜斜地描得很粗，被刚刚做头发的热气晕染开一点，倒也更像一个名副其实的视觉系地下摇滚乐队成员了。

文俊辉会介绍自己是乐队的成员，因为他偶尔打鼓，也弹吉他，最经常的是主唱，更多时候是一边打鼓一边主唱。因为乐队很难，在那样的地方更难，文俊辉喜欢开灯，喜欢劣质的镁光灯烧得他脸疼，喜欢把所有地方搞得灯火通明，仿佛那样的光也算光。

今天要唱的曲子不难，是以往唱熟了的，也是文俊辉最喜欢的一首歌，他没有给它取名字，因为没有人会问，它只有一句歌词，地下室关着美人鱼。

徐明浩直到傍晚才从房间里出来，走进空荡荡没有文俊辉的厨房。洗干净文俊辉留在水池里的碗，然后在里面盛上自己的一份，端到餐桌前吃掉。

凉了。徐明浩吃完之后想，可是是文俊辉做的，所以吃完了。

再收拾好碗筷之后天彻底黑了，没有开灯，徐明浩坐在餐桌上举起刚刚洗碗沾湿的手，撑开十指对着窗户透过来微妙的风吹干。

文俊辉挑的餐桌很高，徐明浩把整个大腿压在桌面上小腿就可以挂下来随意晃荡。当时选家具的时候，徐明浩总想要一个矮矮的小圆桌，这样就可以铺上榻榻米，然后把腿横七竖八地支在文俊辉大腿上吃饭，姿势并不舒服，可能也不利于消化，只是徐明浩想这么做，也一直这么做。

“桌子结实又高的话，地震了可以躲在下面。”文俊辉满意地拍了拍屁股底下的这张桌子，“你看我们两个壮汉，塞进去刚好。”

塞进餐桌下面倒是没有几次，两个人滚在上面倒是有很多次。文俊辉把他压在自己和桌子之间，顶得他不知道往哪里爬，还好桌子靠墙，不然这么摇晃弄坏了他们没有钱再买新的，徐明浩一边担心桌子的寿命，一边用手指抠住墙边。

文俊辉喜欢仗着他比自己结实一点，按着徐明浩的小腹从后面插进来，做得过分了还要负责把腿软的徐明浩捞到怀里抱着，免得他自己掉在地上还会着凉。虽然整个背后塞进文俊辉的皮肉里面有种被填满的快感，麻酥酥舒服得不行，徐明浩做的时候还是更喜欢面对面地看着文俊辉。

文俊辉到脸颊的汗毛都是性感的。徐明浩第一次见文俊辉就知道，并且从那个时候开始徐明浩就心甘情愿地把自己沉溺进名为文俊辉的泥潭。闭上眼睛和睁开好像没有什么区别，徐明浩索性胡乱摸出一罐润滑，扣了一点沾在手上，抹在穴口等它化成滑腻腻的水，开始往里抽插。

有点撕裂的痛，下午被文俊辉弄过一点并没有什么用，直接塞两根手指还是太多了，不过他不在乎。徐明浩不知道自己在急躁什么，他想把自己打开，把自己抠挖到射出来，弄得衣服裤子一塌糊涂，然后昏昏沉沉地睡到文俊辉回来。穴口的软肉吮着手指，湿湿热热的，一瞬间给徐明浩一种不是手指在侵犯穴口而是穴口在安慰手指的错觉。

黑乎乎的房间里面是噗呲噗呲的水声，徐明浩也不想忍着就放肆自己呻吟出来。好黑，好黑，没有光，文俊辉的眼睛，文俊辉的喉结，文俊辉的乳尖，徐明浩幻想着一切能让自己快点到达高潮的东西，呼吸越来越急促，弄出了一头细密的汗珠。

好像一寸一寸被淹没了，然后掉进海底。

“明浩，为什么不回床上睡？”徐明浩被一个带着酒气的亲吻弄醒，睁开眼看到文俊辉绯红的脸。“你怎么喝酒了？”文俊辉好像并没有在意徐明浩的衣冠不整，只是胡乱地把赤身裸体的徐明浩和挂在上面的东西一起抱在臂弯里。

文俊辉把徐明浩扔在床上，然后把他翻过来伸手摸下面，一片湿黏，“你自己……弄过了吗？”

“嗯。”

文俊辉不喜欢强迫他，特别是在性事方面，他看了看慢慢爬起来坐直身体的徐明浩，叹了一口气转身准备去洗澡。

“我帮你口出来吧。”文俊辉看着身下的徐明浩伸出舌头一点一点地给他舔，表情有一点隐忍，没来由地不爽了起来，他一个挺身顶开了徐明浩戒备的舌根捅到喉咙里面，弄得徐明浩干呕了起来。他本来也没有打算让他帮自己口射出来，所以只一会就把徐明浩推开，掐着他的下巴跟他交换一个味道不好的吻，唇环磕在徐明浩的牙龈上，弄疼了徐明浩也扯疼了文俊辉。

好像跟你在一起总是这么疼的，徐明浩第一次被文俊辉打开的时候这么跟他说。那时候他们刚刚搬到这个半地下室的小房子里面，这个又是徐明浩的办公室，又是文俊辉写歌录歌的工作室的地方。

为了庆祝他们该死的纯真与情色，他们第一次做爱，在逼仄的地下做爱，打翻了干垃圾桶，揉成团的废乐谱掉出来，铺天盖地的，又被他们压扁压烂，他们在苍白而绝望的纸团里面打滚，就像场博弈，徐明浩不知道文俊辉看向他时为什么涨红了眼圈，于是用尖利的虎牙嗦住他干净的颈侧，就像那里被反复捅穿、捣得烂熟。

窗户是摆设，喜欢光的文俊辉总是让电费用得过多。他常常会把椅子架在桌子上，努力够到唯一那扇能透过一半光线的窗子，然后拿着收音话筒，托着脑袋坐在那里。那么高，也不觉得害怕。

文俊辉在收集一种声音，他等了很久很久也没有找到。徐明浩问他他只会亲自己的嘴，为什么要用亲吻解决，亲吻会有金属的味道。

你还是在对我的唇钉耿耿于怀，对吗。徐明浩不说话，徐明浩不想打扰他找寻声音，或许他就不该说话。文俊辉不告诉他也没有关系，徐明浩自然知道他在想什么，他们的身体没有距离，甚至负距离，为什么心不是呢。

文俊辉是一条美人鱼，漂亮，诱惑，又致命。文俊辉太傻了，他那么努力地找美人鱼的叫声，居然美人鱼就是他自己。他举着话筒白天黑夜地录，他痛苦地揪着头发听着空白的母带，那些空白之间，填满了他的呼吸，早就是丰满得不能再丰满的素材。

他的，美丽的，美人鱼，他在心中偷偷豢养的美人鱼。只是徐明浩不懂文俊辉看向他的眼神，为什么总是这么疲惫。

让我们拥有普通人的爱情不好吗。徐明浩撑着文俊辉的肩膀把自己往下沉，让他的东西把自己劈成两半，我想和你拥有普通人的爱情，文俊辉情动，往上顶着胯迎合徐明浩的摆动，往里塞的更深。

我们本来只是普通人而已啊。文俊辉伸手把徐明浩压进怀里，让赤裸的肌肤紧紧贴着，好像要把骨揉散揉碎揉进毛孔，这让徐明浩感到不安，指尖压着他的肩胛骨好疼，他难耐地动着身体又被文俊辉一把按住。

不，你不是。徐明浩被顶到那里，一下子软了腰，眼睛不自觉地蒸腾起一片雾气，水汪汪的要滴出来。文俊辉却不愿意放过他，又狠又快地顶上那个地方，要弄坏了弄烂了弄穿了，很多东西扑簌簌地碎掉。

我不是人，那是什么。文俊辉问他，咬着他的乳尖让他喘得更厉害，徐明浩身上好敏感，碰到哪里都会变得红红的，很好看很色情，如果不小心让冰凉的金属挨上去，他会像鱼儿那样弹起来。

你……高潮的酥麻淹没了话尾，徐明浩大口大口地喘着气，没有力气的胳膊垂在文俊辉的肩膀上，像是从深海捕救上来安置在空气里却窒了息。房间开着灯，可是文俊辉抱着他捂住他的眼睛。

文俊辉亲吻徐明浩的锁骨，喉结，耳垂，最后轻轻在嘴唇上结尾。

哦，原来我们俩都是美人鱼啊。


End file.
